spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Stryka
Stryka, or “Strong” in Swedish, is the name of the pet lion of Carolus Rex. His animal companion has origins in Nigeria and was one of the first parts of the trade between Sweden and Nigeria. Stryka has rode with him in a few battles, such as the siege of Stalingrad and the sight of the king of Sweden riding apon a lion is known to inspire great bravery in soldiers. He had a brightly colored mane and a signature long scar. Stryka is a male, and spends most of his time within the gardens of Castle Rex. Strykas military skill has inspired the people of Sweden to inquire on the topic of a lion cavalry and inspired naturalist of Sweden to try to establish a larger lion presence in the north. This could be great for Swedish moral and army strength. Stryka has a official last name, Rex. History Before Sweden Born in the Savannah’s of Afirika, like other lions it grazed with a pride. It presumably had a wife. As it grazed with its pack it was generally seen as a nice lion, and he had even saved a human from a more aggressive lion once. This event gave him his famous scar. It’s kindness made it legendary in parts of Nigeria, especially in one village who named him Mai Kafri, meaning strength or strong one. When he was given to the Swedes, the gave it the name Stryka as that it the Swedish word for strong. The Nigerian village soon spread the word of the kind lion. The Nigerian Animal Association heard of this and wanted to meet and study such a lion. One day while it was out alone they captured it and took it to Lagos. Here it was treated well, and enjoyed its time with the Nigerians. It was a good exhibit. Sweden When Swedish explorers headed by the famous Angus Galdrin came to Nigeria they wanted a lion for there king, Carolus. While surveying the many lions they spotted the red maned lion and asked for him. The Nigerians agreed for a high cost. The king decided when he went north he would deliver it to Carolus personally. They travelled north together. On hearing of the Soviets the Nigerian army took a detour and eventually arrived at Stalingrad. Here they waited, knowing that not only would they take the city but they could give the lion to Carolus when he arrived. This was a good time for Stryka, he enjoyed the march. On Carolus arrival Stryka was gifted to him. Immediately they were. Fond of each other. In the siege of Stalingrads climax they fought together within the city as Carolus rode the lion for the first time. Afterwards the lion waited as he prepared to return home and eventually participated in the long march back to Sweden with his beloved new owner, Carolus. On the way back he participated in many minor skirmishes in which he was rode by Carolus in the battle. These further honed Strykas skill in combat. It’s owner Carolus was impressed by its scare of battle, admiring the lion. Together on the march lion and rider grew closer together as a team. Carolus made Stryka a saddle and some other equipment such as leather armor. Castle Rex Since then he has stayed in Castle Rex in Stockholm. After triumphant parades he was taken to the castle garden. Here he is fed by the best, sometimes trained to fight. He is commonly rode by Carolus and sometimes borrowed to be shown to children in educational exhibits. He is by all means loving this new home environment. He loves Carolus wife Viviene and is very tender with the two kids. He was sad when Carolus went to America, for he was left behind. Relationships Good Carolus Rex He loves his master. Carolus only ever treats him with tenderness and respect, and has a great love for his favorite mount. He loves the treatment he has gotten at the hands of Carolus and loves the palace. He even enjoys fighting with Carolus, seeming to share the same danger loving and drive to protect those who need defense in need. Rex Family He loves Carolus wife and treats her as well as he does Carolus. With his introduction to the Rex children he has treated them just as well, not hurting the young kids and allowing them to ride him. He is fiercely loyal to the family and will allow any of them to ride him or play with him at any time, and is always careful not to harm them, especially the little ones. Personality He is a kind lion who shares many of his values with Carolus. Though of course limited in intellect as he is a animal he is still quite smart for his species and cunning. He cares for his pack, and now that pack means his beloved Rex family. He has become quite nice and tame due to his careful and tender care and thus can be trusted with even children, a domesticated lion. He of course like any lion eats a diet consisting of mostly meat, but this meat is mostly provided for by his owners. With the experience of his enemies he tends to...eat during battles. Though he is peaceful he is like Carolus in that he loves battle and danger, especially when he partakes in it with his favorite humans. Category:Sweden Category:Nigeria Category:Animal Category:Lion Category:Page